


Shields and Grapes: The morning after

by MAQuinn2802



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAQuinn2802/pseuds/MAQuinn2802
Summary: A message from Steve.Hand's shaking.Inner turmoilScars made by war may be the only thing that can either bring them closer together or rip them apart.Fanfic based on Marvel, with thedanielhd characters,this may content some implicit explicitness.
Kudos: 7





	Shields and Grapes: The morning after

>   
> "I couldn’t sleep last night.
> 
> There were lions and bears tearing you from my side… "
> 
> Meg Myers

  
Their hands closed in at the feeling of the bed sheets covering their skin, they had come undone, their walls fell down brick by brick, sunlight dimed in a little space between the drapes hiding the interior of Cap’s apartment.

Last night was interesting, nervous, devastated, distant. Everything went too fast, too wild and somehow selfless.

He felt Steve’s right hand over his shoulder, as if he was trying to protect him as Dean fidgeted his right hand with Steve’s left.

Their fingers were dancing, holding onto each other, and Steve’s eyes…

Eyes as blue as a perfectly clear summer day, normally filled in by a joyful dominical light, heavenly. Those eyes now a wandering in a sea of thoughts.

Dean thought that was okay, and found himself thinking how they let everything burning last night. 

— — — 

Steve sent a message to Dean’s phone.

“See you at my place”

Something bad happened at Sokovia, definitely. Dean was full of questions without answers, someone died? Ultron escaped? Stark was… defeated?

All the echoes and whispers only made him even more nervous while he was trying to open the door with his very own key that Steve gave him.

After the party, days later, he was unsure about if the key would fit at all in the door.

All of that was under his skin now, maybe Steve needed to talk about something, maybe their relationship was going too fast. Everything felt so strange, and somehow bizarre. Their blushed faces, how their hands didn’t know about personal space and all their feelings inside them.

Dean was there first at sunset time, the buildings at the window were now just silhouettes between a bright and beautiful orange color, making New York a city of noise and light.

The door opened when it was night already.

Dean was sitting at the sofa when Steve appeared.

His keys fell at the entrance, his hands shaking.

“Is everything alr-...?”

Steve cut his words abruptly by putting his lips against his.

That kiss melted him slowly, killing all the anxiety he felt since they first met, reminding that apology the first time they met and how they started dating, reminding all the nights that the Captain left to go on missions, leaving him wondering if they ever would see each other again.

“No, I just… I just needed this” Steve answered, putting his hands under Dean’s sweater.

Awkwardly they took a little break just to close the door and begin again to melt their mouths, all the anxiety and tension between them became untied knot after knot. His bodies trying to touch so desperately, that they ended up on the living room’s floor.

Dean placed Steve above himself, he was kissing his face and his hands trying to touch everything he could on Steve’s hero suit. Steve held Dean’s waist with his hands, having the control.

Massaging, unzipping, unbuttoning, undressing him.

He ran his hands through Dean’s legs, naked and soft. He played with his intimacy, licking and sticking his tongue inside and out, making Dean tremble and shiver in a cacophonic rhythm.

Dean tried to remember a song whilst Steve occupied himself between his thighs, getting him ready, it was all so strange, his heart almost bursting out his chest, running emotions one thousand per hour, the euphoria had made his mind cloudy filling him with pleasure as visions of himself being penetrated came in.

Dean shivered as if he was about to melt.

He felt Steve sliding in.

First it was his annular finger, then the index, then both had entered in completely. When the entrance was prepared, he felt Cap's hands reaching out, one intertwining with his, and the other exploring his torso under his sweater. Steve knew he shouldn’t make him feel uncomfortable.

Steve…

His eyes were somehow different despite all the time they had looked at each other’s, his sight was savage, dominant and supplicant at the same time, there was something tender, there was something sad behind.

His eyes begged as Dean bit his inferior lip at the idea that this hero, this incarnation so deserving of a statue at a museum would want him that much…

“Wait, wait“ Dean whispered while Steve unbuttoned his pants.

“I don’t want to wait “Steve dropped his pants just a little.

“Steve… “ Dean moaned, and Steve made his way slowly and carefully inside him.

“Don’t worry…“  
Steve started to move slowly.

“Something happened to you” Dean said.   
“It’s nothing” Steve replied, as he began to move faster and faster.

Moans and pleasure noises made a whole symphony, interrupted by their deep kisses and wild hearts, it was uncontrollable.

Dean felt the pressure between his legs, Steve was big, maybe too big. But he didn’t stop, neither of them did. The heat had become suffocating so Steve just took off Dean’s sweater, leaving him only on his binder.

Steve took off his upper part of the suit too. The scent of sweat began to overwhelm their senses.

Steve fingered Deans mouth, feeling how he sucked them, as if his tongue was fighting for control.

They changed position, now Dean was on his lap, and without noticing they ended up tied by the bed sheets, by their heavy breathing, their moaning and the touch of their skin, whenever they culminated, whoever came first they never noticed.

And they stayed there.

They tried to get back their breathing.

Dean was tired, all that activity had made him stain the sheets in sweat while Steve remained restless, he was ashamed, he felt guilty, if it wasn’t for Dean, they would’ve continued all night long, but Dean was not a super-soldier, he didn’t had the stamina and enhanced biology that came from the serum.

And so, Steve just laid down next to him.

“Are you Okay buddy?”

“I should be asking you the same thing” Said Dean trying to keep breathing.

“I…” Steve felt the words slip bumpily out of his mouth. “I love you”

Dean couldn’t help but blush, they booth did in the nightly darkness of the room.

“I love you too”

He answered, it sounded weird maybe even cringey, but at that moment they were alone, in a room where only dimming city lights peeked through the curtains and drapes, maybe at that moment they realized they didn’t have to be ashamed, they had each other, they had their deeds, some good and some bad.

They were alone, they were together.

Dean kissed Steve’s cheek sweetly before falling asleep, kept in the dark, tired… haunted.

Ghost’s had made it into Steve’s mind giving him nightmares.

Dean on the other hand dwelled in a stream of ideas, some running to surrealist and broken memories, some he never knew he had.

But the soldier couldn’t sleep.

He had a ghostly vision from his recent adventure.

He couldn’t save everyone.

Steve woke up late at night, his mind burning his scars over and over again.

His boyfriend didn’t notice, not at first, but when his warmth was no longer next to him, and the sounds of the shower began, Dean made an attempt to stand up, however he barely could even move.

Steve was sitting in the old bathtub.

Quiet as a mouse.

The warm water fell down his hair and face, joining into the mass that covered Steve’s knees, feet and abdominals.

Dean covered himself with the boxers he’d been using that day and that now laid in a mess in the living room, then he went into the bathroom“Steve?”

Dean stumbled with his own feet till he could sit in the closed toilet “What happened?”

Steve looked around, then to the water and tried to focus instead of giving in to his emotions as he tried to tell Dean what had happened at Sokovia

“There was a boy that looked like you… glasses, curly hair, but somehow it wasn’t you in a way, it was weird… and Wanda, one of the new recruits was trying to stop a building from falling over him, Tony he… he tried to warn me, he asked me to defend Wanda, that the androids were getting closer to her… but I ran… to rescue you”

Dean felt little tears streaming down his face

“And then?”

“They attacked Wanda, she lost focus and the building crashed down over him, and it was too late and I…” Steve began to cry “I could’ve stopped it.”  
Dean stumbled trying to get close and tough his hand

“Hey, it’s okay”

Dean held tight to Steve, while their eyes teared out.

“I’m here, I’m here”

— — —

Morning came in from the sunlight getting through a bunch of curtains and little holes in them. Once in the light the department was a greyish tinge, it was very minimal and vintage in a weird way.

Dean bathed with Steve that night, he carried him into bed and helped him get dressed, it was the least he could’ve done.

They changed the bed dressing

They snuggled and went to sleep a long, long time…

And then the clock rang for the tenth time

“ugh, what time is it?" Moaned Dean

“T-Ten fifty!”

They screamed.

“Oh no, Stark’s meeting. The new installations, I have to be there in fifteen-”

Steve quickly looked for his suits box

“Wait, last night… did we…”

Dean began to process what had happened

Then in a mini-second Steve realized…

“We didn’t use protection”

They began to scream as they settled in to their regular life, their cute, weird and fun life between a superhero boyfriend and a young man in an apartment in Queens


End file.
